


Cazador de Dragones

by enby__alexf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alt Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby__alexf/pseuds/enby__alexf
Summary: Harry está en problemas, un dragón nunca antes visto está arrasando con ciudades muggles enteras y los compañeros de Charlie no han podido hacer nada. Así que no tiene más opción que llamar a Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Cazador de Dragones

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un trabajito muy regular, porque fue lo primero que termine después de mi bloqueo de escritor. Lo siento de antemano!!!  
> xoxo, Alex.

_ Harry maldijo cuando vio como el espécimen experimental, salía de su jaula y antes siquiera de pensarlo estaba en la sala intentando noquear al dragón con todo el arsenal que tenía.  _

_ “¡Cuidado!” exclamó la voz de Charlie tras él, pero el dragón ya había salido por el techo.  _

_ “Demonios” susurro Harry.  _

**_Dos semanas después._ **

Harry metió su cabeza entre sus manos, la desesperación haciendo mella en él como había estado haciendo desde hacía dos semanas cuando el maldito dragón se había escapado de las instalaciones del ministerio, según Hermione había causado más de 2000 muertes y Harry quería tirarse de un maldito puente. Charlie y sus especialistas en dragones no habían sido más que inútiles y el maldito científico que había causado todo esto estaba muerto, a manos de su propio invento y nadie entendía muy bien sus notas porque estaban en quién sabe qué combinación de idiomas. 

Si era sincero, estaba aterrado. Nunca en toda su carrera como auror le había pasado algo como esto, siempre había habido deslices, pero ninguno de ellos había causado 2000 muertes. Alguien tocó a la puerta de su oficina, Harry miró hacia la puerta, su escritorio estaba lleno de periódicos que empezaban a caer por todo el piso, en otras palabras, su oficina era un desastre. 

“Pasa” dijo de todas formas. 

La cara de Hermione apareció en la puerta y luego detrás de ella, Harry observo como Pansy Parkinson, quien sabia era compañera de finanzas de Hermione aparecía también, vestida mucho mejor que su mejor amiga, con un traje de terciopelo negro mientras Hermione tenía un traje con una chaqueta de gusto cuestionable. 

“Hola Harry” saludó ella. 

Pansy se aclaró la garganta. 

“Hola Potter” después de años de ser amigos, los Slytherin se negaban a usar su nombre de pila.

“Pansy” saludo Harry poniéndose las gafas que se había quitado para revolcarse en su miseria “Hermione ¿que las trae por aquí?”

En otras palabras, Harry estaba preguntando: ¿Han logrado hacer algo con lo del dragón? porque claramente, cada mago en el mundo mágico y que el ministerio pudo reclutar estaba trabajando en la caza de ese demonio. Pansy se sentó de forma elegante en la silla frente a Harry, Harry se preguntó que si le gustaran las chicas se sentiría atraído hacia ella, tal vez, tal vez no. 

“Sé cómo capturar al dragón, o, mejor dicho, sé _ quién  _ puede capturar al dragón”

Harry estaba cada vez más interesado, sentándose derecho miró a Pansy, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, como si algo dentro de sí mismo supiera que era lo que venía a continuación. 

“¿A qué te refieres?” pregunta. 

Hermione parece incómoda con el silencio que deja caer Pansy sobre ellos, pero finalmente la Slytherin suspira y mira a Harry. 

“Quien, Draco Malfoy, como, hay que buscarlo”

Harry sintió como la temperatura de la habitación bajaba unos grados y podía saber por la cara de las mujeres frente a él que estaba pálido y que seguramente todo el color se había drenado de la cara de Harry. Draco, Draco Malfoy, como el chico al que Harry le había roto el corazón hacía años, casi por accidente. (Y del que siempre había estado enamorado, pero eso era otro tema) Merlín bendito, esto iba a ser una pesadilla si no es que ya lo era. 

***

Ron se removió detrás de Harry, incómodo. Todos estaban allí, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Ron y por supuesto, Harry. Estaban allí por Draco Malfoy, en un lugar tan extraño que parecía casi surreal. Era una pequeña casa al borde de un acantilado de la cual salía una pasada música metal a todo volumen. Harry sabía que ninguno de ellos había visto a Draco en años, por alguna razón, Draco había escapado de Londres desde que Harry le había roto el corazón saliendo con otro chico (con el que solo duró dos meses, todo sea dicho) sin saber que Draco había estado coqueteando con él durante dos años. 

...Bitches love me cause they know i can fuck…

Harry se estremeció ante esa música, nunca había sido fan de la música muggle y aunque sabía que esto no era metal (o eso suponía) sonaba terriblemente ruidoso y las paredes de la diminuta casa temblaban con cada golpe de guitarra y además ¿cuál era la necesidad de poner una palabra tan… desagradable en una canción? Harry no le veía sentido.

“Bueno” rompió el silencio Blaise “Mejor hagámoslo ahora antes de que alguien se arrepienta”

Pero antes de que pudiera tocar, otra canción incluso más fuerte comenzó a sonar. Y, además, Harry sentía las guardas mágicas alrededor de la casa con fuerza, eran más fuertes de lo que Harry tenía en su casa. 

...I've been denied all the best ultra sex

I've been denied all the best ultra sex

I tried to consume just like a super faggot…

Harry casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escuchar esta canción, que Merlín los amparará.

Siendo inteligente, Harry tocó la guarda con su varita y como adivino en automático, la casa se quedó en silencio, apagando esa horrible música. Pasaron segundos antes de que Draco Malfoy abriera la puerta. Y… joder, esto tenía que ser un error. Este no podía ser Draco, definitivamente, un muggle de esos que Harry veía todo el tiempo en la calle se había tomado una poción multijugos y se estaba haciendo pasar por Draco. Porque Narcissa jamás permitiría que Draco se vistiera de esa forma. 

Draco estaba apoyado en la puerta, varita en mano y con una expresión divertida. Pero eso no era lo más alarmante, su cabello rubio había desaparecido y estaba totalmente rapado al ras de la cabeza, con un pesado maquillaje en sus ojos color negro que asimilaban a unas telarañas y que lo hacían parecer mucho más pálido (¿o eso era maquillaje?), en su cuello tenía una pesada gargantilla con un candado, además de múltiples joyas en su rostro, en las cejas y el labio. Además de que estaba completamente vestido de negro, con unas pesadas botas militares con un montón de plataforma y que matarían a alguien de una patada. 

“Hola” saludo con una sonrisa, Harry notó el anillo en su nariz “Pensé que nunca iban a tocar”

Hermione que parecía igual de impactada fue la primera en reaccionar. 

“¿Ya nos habías visto?” preguntó ella. 

Draco se rio entre dientes y con un movimiento de mano, las guardas cayeron como si fueran de papel. 

“Por supuesto” dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande “Ahora pasen, que mis vecinos también los vieron parados ahí media hora”

Harry se sintió tonto, más tonto que nunca, por haber rechazado a Draco tiempo atrás, cuando él trabajaba en el ministerio como cabeza de las relaciones internacionales y que se vestía con túnicas caras y de diseñador, su cabello rubio largo recogido en una coleta en su nuca y su cara limpia de joyas. Todos los siguieron dentro de la casa y por supuesto, como esperaban, la casa estaba expandida por dentro y era mucho más grande de lo que se veía desde afuera, estaban en la sala principal, que lucía como si un adolescente muggle lo hubiera decorado. Había guitarras por aquí y por allá (o lo que Harry creía que eran guitarras), un montón de posters de bandas muggles, había cadáveres de animales por todas las mesas, un cráneo de vaca tenía unas flores preciosas dentro como un florero y todo parecía un poco tétrico. Había un tocadiscos en una esquina y la chimenea estaba decorada con pequeños cadáveres de doxi. 

Ron parecía que iba a vomitar. Draco se rio al ver sus expresiones. 

“Bienvenidos a mi morada, hijos de puta” rio. “Siéntense, prometo que no hay nadie muerto por ahí, iré a hacer té”

En cuanto Draco salió de la sala, Pansy puso una mano sobre su boca y lloriqueo, parecía realmente traumada. Aunque ninguno de ellos parecía mejor, Theo miraba todo a su alrededor como si no pudiera creer que era lo que estaba viendo, Hermione dio el primer paso sentándose en uno de los muebles de cuero negro porque lucia demasiado pálida como mantenerse de pie. Ron la siguió, masajeándole la espalda con suavidad y murmurando palabras por lo bajo. 

Harry se sentía fuera de lugar, su túnica de auror se sentía fuera de lugar con todo esto. Fue entonces cuando un chico, apareció por donde se había ido Draco. Estaba vestido muy parecido a Draco, solo que tenía una falda y su maquillaje era todavía más exagerado. El chico se congeló en la puerta. 

“Dragón, hay un montón de personas en tu sala de estar” llamó, aún con la vista fija en todos ellos. 

Si era posible, tenía más tatuajes que Draco, lo cual parecía imposible, un poco más y se superponen entre ellos. Draco apareció por la puerta, riendo por lo bajo y levitando dos bandejas sin esfuerzo. 

“Si Jess, hay gente en la sala de estar. Los deje entrar yo” y cuando paso cerca de él, le beso la mejilla. 

El chico frunció la nariz (que casualmente también estaba perforada) y siguió a Draco a la sala de estar. 

“Pensé que hoy iba a hacerte el tatuaje que planeamos” 

Draco puso los tés en la mesa de centro, haciendo flotar sin esfuerzo la cabeza de vaca muerta fuera de la mesa y poniéndola en las manos del chico.

“Lo sé, Jess, pero parece que Potter y su manada en serio tiene problemas” sus ojos se deslizaron entre ellos “¿O me equivoco?” sus ojos se detuvieron en Harry. 

Harry tembló bajo su mirada, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Estaba claro a lo que Draco se refería ‘No me han buscado en años, debe estar acabándose el mundo’ y aunque sus ojos no tenían resentimiento, quemaron a Harry como si lo hicieran. 

“Oh” murmuró el chico, aun cargaba la calavera con naturalidad “Entiendo. ¿Cuándo te haré el tatuaje, Dragón? Sabes que tenemos práctica el lunes” 

Draco miró entre ellos y sus ojos se deslizaron de nuevo hacia el chico. 

“Jess, corazón, arreglaremos después eso ¿sí?” el chico asintió y salió de la sala, Draco se sentó en el sofá libre y los miró “¿Y bueno?”

Harry respiró hondo tres veces, había olvidado lo imponente que era Draco y más si lucía que acaba de hacer magia negra o prohibida por la hora del té. 

“Venimos aquí porque necesitamos tu ayuda”

Draco se rio con fuerza y cogió un té de la mesa, los miró a todos con una sonrisa sarcástica. 

“Oh no” masculló sobre su té “Por un momento pensé que habían venido a ver si estaba vivo y a restaurar vínculos” sarcasmo salía de sus palabras como ácido y puso los ojos en blanco. 

“Draco…” empezó Pansy, pareciendo dolida. 

“No te preocupes, Parkinson” dijo, más veneno salía de su voz “Sé a qué vienen”

Hermione parecía tan dolida como Pansy, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablar, los tés en la mesa intactos y todos ellos con una nube de culpa demasiado grande para una sala tan pequeña. 

“¿Sí?” preguntó Blaise, rompiendo el silencio “¿Sabes a qué venimos, Draco?” un poco de veneno salía de su voz. 

Draco se cruzó de piernas, su plataforma mucho más grande de cerca, tal vez tres pulgadas. Tenía esa mirada altanera en el rostro que Harry odiaba tanto.

“Saben que soy un cazador” rio Draco “Cazo cualquier cosa que corra y un dragón no será difícil” 

Ron fue el siguiente en hablar, el odio que siempre había sentido por Draco saliendo de su voz. 

“Sigues siendo igual de imbécil, Malfoy” 

Draco no parecía afectado en lo absoluto, miró a Ron con el rostro en blanco por completo. 

“Si quieren que les ayude “dijo con lentitud, arrastrando las palabras “Quiero que se queden lejos de mí lo más posible, todos ustedes” 

Harry se estremeció por completo, había olvidado cuánto dolor había causado en Draco. Y por supuesto, como ninguno de los Slytherin lo habían buscado, con la excusa de que Draco no escaparía, así como así y que volvería pronto, que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Pues, habían pasado más de dos años y ninguno de ellos se había dignado a ir donde Draco, Harry ni siquiera había pedido perdón. 

Draco se levantó, y flexionó los hombros. 

“Dejando eso claro, de que no soy su amigo. Iré a ayudarlos, pero como deben de saber, mi trabajo no es gratis y tampoco barato” se dirigió a la chimenea, donde murmuró un hechizo. 

Pansy estaba de pie en un momento, como si las palabras de Draco le hubiesen dolido. 

“Estas siendo injusto con nosotros” dijo ella, su voz un poco temblorosa.

Draco no la miró, la chimenea cambió a un extraño escaparate, que Draco abrió y comenzó a sacar armas de allí. Blaise fue el que se levantó a continuación, cómo listo para defender a su prometida. 

“¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!” dijo el, medio gritando “Habla con nosotros”

Draco se volteó hacia ellos, se estaba poniendo unos guantes negros que Harry podía sentir la magia poderosa salir de ellos en olas. 

“¿De qué quieres hablar Zabini?” preguntó, mirando con más atención a cómo se ponía los guantes.

“Estas siendo un imbécil” murmuró el moreno. 

Hasta Harry supo que esas eran las palabras equivocadas, por la forma en que Draco lo miró entre sus pestañas con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. 

“Vete a la mierda, no pongas en mi la culpa que tienes” siseo hacia él y luego los miro a todos ellos “Ni tampoco a ustedes, no soy su saco de boxeo”

Draco se volvió para darles la espalda y sacó un bolso de allí que se puso al hombro, sin mirar a ninguno de ellos salió de la habitación. Harry podía escuchar la suave conversación lejos de allí, suponía que con el otro chico que estaba en la casa. Theo fue el primero en salir del estupor, porque suspiró y cogió una taza de té que calentó con un movimiento de muñeca.

“Bueno eso salió mal” dijo el chico riendo. 

***

Unas horas después, todos ellos estaban en camino hacia el ministro. Harry estaba terriblemente nervioso, Draco lo único que había cambiado de su atenencia habían sido sus zapatos, que se cambió por unas botas militares con taches de plata en el tobillo. Las personas le daban miradas asombradas y todos se quedaban para verificar dos veces si ese era Draco Malfoy, el heredero de una de las fortunas más grandes de los sangre pura. Harry entendía la sorpresa de la gente, en ese momento Draco tenía unos audífonos que sonaban hasta donde estaba él, y una pesada música salía de ellos. Sin embargo, él no aprecia para nada afectado por las miradas, caminaba erguido y con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro. Se había cambiado la joyería en el rostro y ahora toda era negra, y una cadena de plata le iba desde el anillo del labio al anillo de la oreja derecha. 

Además de eso, Harry sabía que estaba armado hasta los dientes, sentía la magia salir del bolso de Draco a oleadas que casi lo dejan atontado de la fuerza de estas. Sabía que las armas se las iban a quitar antes de entrar en el ascensor, pero dudaba que Draco fuera enterrado desarmado al ministerio, no lo creía posible, así que Harry estaba intentando decidir si los cuchillos estaban en sus botas o dentro de su pantalón. Y si, Harry se estaba distrayendo del hecho de que Draco lucía demasiado caliente vestido así, si había sido un impacto verlo así, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando que pareciera como si acabara de salir de un concierto de rock. 

Charlie los estaba esperando en la entrada del ministerio, con un chico bajo que estaba entrenando. A Draco ya le habían quitado el bolso y la varita, pero Draco había parecido complacido, como si tuviera un arsenal que no habían descubierto. 

“Harry” saludó Charlie y sus ojos se desplazaron hacia Draco “Oh, hola Malfoy. Gracias por venir”

Draco se pasó la lengua por el anillo del labio y fue cuando Harry vio una barra de metal en su lengua, a Harry casi le da una aneurisma. 

“Hola Weasley” saludó él con una sonrisa coqueta. 

Las mejillas de Charlie hicieron lo impensable, se sonrojaron ligeramente y se aclaró la garganta, mirando lejos de Malfoy como si estuviera avergonzado. El chico al lado de Charlie estaba mirando a Draco con cara de tonto. Le tendió la mano incluso antes de tenderla a Harry, Draco le dio la mano con duda. 

“Señor Malfoy, es un honor conocerlo al fin. Siempre voy a todos sus conciertos” el chico sacudió la mano con demasiado entusiasmo “Usted es genial, en serio genial. No sabía si en algún momento podía conocerlo…”

Draco lo interrumpió con una risa ronca. 

“Tranquilo, chico” murmuró riendo por lo bajo “Te daré mi autógrafo después de la reunión” y seguidamente le guiño el ojo. 

El chico parecía apunto de desmayarse en ese momento, pero antes de que eso pasara la puerta de la oficina del ministro se abrió, mostrando a Shacklebolt en su túnica habitual sólo luciendo un poco más cansado de lo normal, que era lo común en ver en cada persona del ministerio desde el incidente del dragón. El ministro se quedó de piedra al ver a Draco, justo la reacción que Harry esperaba, de impresión. Porque Draco Malfoy estaba vestido como un muggle y no como un muggle común y corriente, pero Draco no aprecio amedrentarse, simplemente sonrió e inclinó la cabeza a modo de respeto.

“ministro” saludo, por lo menos los modales que siempre había tenido estaban ahí.

El ministro parpadeó hacia Draco, sus ojos deslizándose por su persona como si estuviera cuestionando qué era lo que había pasado ahí. 

“Pasen” dijo después de unos incómodos segundos. 

Los cuatro chicos pasaron a la oficina, Harry y Draco se sentaron en las sillas frente al ministro, mientras Charlie se hizo al lado de Harry mientras el chico seguía a Draco con una cara de tonto que parecía no caérsele, Harry comenzaba a odiarlo un poco. 

“Señor Malfoy” dijo el ministro “Es un honor tenerlo aquí”

Draco sonrió y se cruzó de piernas, de la misma forma altanera que había hecho desde que tenía trece años. 

“Es el honor mío ayudar” dijo Draco, antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, él se estaba quitando los guantes, descubriendo que tenía las manos llenas de anillos, saco un mapa de quien sabe dónde “Mire, he trazado la trayectoria del dragón y sus ataques” siguió una línea roja con su uña pintada de negro “Tengo maso menos donde el dragón puede atacar”

El ministro parecía tan impresionado como Harry se sentía. 

“Señor Malfoy, debe saber que al menos el 80% de mis empleados que han ido a por el dragón han no han regresado” dice el ministro, no vendiendo la idea en lo absoluto “Quiero que tenga eso en cuenta señor Malfoy”

Draco sonrió, Harry temió que se riera en la cara del ministro, pero el rubio seguía conservando el sentido diplomático de hace unos años. 

“Ministro” dijo Draco “Quiero que tenga en cuenta eso también cuando me pague” antes de que Harry pudiera interrumpir, siguió “Me gustaría ver los diarios del doctor y algunas otras cosas que sé que tienen con ustedes”

El ministro asintió, Harry adivinó que se sentía casi tan desesperado como Harry para atrapar y/o asesinar al monstruo disfrazado de dragón. 

“Todo lo que necesite, señor Malfoy”

***

Harry no debería sentirse sorprendido cuando Draco descifrar el idioma de los diarios en menos de una hora. Pero estaba sorprendido, al parecer era una mezcla de las runas anglosajonas, celtas con caracteres griegos y en latín. Y con conjunción del idioma alemán, Harry había dejado de seguir su discurso en ese momento, pero Hermione estaba a su lado, ayudándole a terminar las traducciones a una velocidad alarmante, los dos mejores magos de la generación unidos en fuerzas eran verdaderamente intimidantes, más de lo que deberían serlo. En algún punto de la tarde, Draco se había quitado la chaqueta quedándose solo con una camisa negra de seda que estaba rota a la altura del ombligo. Sus brazos estaban llenos de tatuajes como Harry esperaba, lo que Harry llegaba a reconocer desde donde supervisaba todo era que predominaban dibujos complejos de flores, calaveras y serpientes. Además de varias runas que le bajaban por la espina dorsal hasta perderse en los confines de su camiseta. A Harry nunca le habían gustado los tatuajes, mucho menos los muggles, le parecían algo grotescos y aunque algunos diseños eran bonitos, no le parecían para nada atractivos en alguien más. 

Pero en Draco eran demasiado atractivos. Se le deslizaban por los bíceps y las huesudas clavículas. Si Harry seguía mirándolo así de fijo, sus ojos se iban a salir de órbitas y estaba seguro de ello. Unas cinco horas después, Draco se quitó los audífonos y sonrió triunfal.

“Ya está todo traducido” murmuró “Si quiere, señores Weasley llévenlo a sus respectivos departamentos, según eso trazaré todas las precauciones que necesito. Ya se donde tenemos que ir mañana”

Y se levantó, estirando sus manos sobre su cabeza y mostrando que (efectivamente) su abdomen estaba lleno de tatuajes también.

“¿Mañana?” exclamó Theo, que se había quedado las cinco horas en el salón como todos ellos “¿No puedes ir hoy?”

Harry pensó que la mirada que le dio Draco era más venenosa que la mordida de la coral. 

“No, Nott. Si voy ahora, seré asesinado como todos vuestros samaritanos, el dragón es más fuerte de noche y yo, ahora no lo soy” 

Harry vio la inconformidad entre sus compañeros y amigos, pero sabía que Draco tenía razón, no podían llevarlo de esta forma, exhausto y con el dragón más fuerte. Sería asesinado y aunque Harry quería detener esto lo más rápido posible para despertarse al otro día y descubrir que todo había sido una pesadilla horrible y que Draco seguía trabajando en el departamento de Relaciones Internacionales y que al otro día podría invitarlo a tomar un café.

“Malfoy tiene razón” aseguro, con lo que sabía era su voz de auror “Todos estamos exhaustos, seremos comida de dragón si nos vamos ahora. Draco tiene un plan” y miró significativamente al rubio. 

Draco apretó los labios como si quisiera reír, Harry se preguntó cómo se sentiría ese anillo de metal contra su propia boca. 

“De hecho si, Potter” sonrió “Mañana los quiero aquí a todos a las 6 de la mañana, no sé qué equipos van a ir y tampoco me interesa. Pero si quieren verme trabajar, mañana a las 6 am partiré de este salón con dirección al dragón”

Un hombre de Harry se rió, uno de esos aurores viejos que seguramente estaban a pocos años de su retiro. Harry lo odiaba. 

“Un marica como tú no podría contra un dragón” rio el, como si la broma fuera muy graciosa. 

Nadie en la sala se rió, uno porque sabían que Harry también era un poco (muy) gay y dos porque Draco Malfoy era bastante aterrador por sí solo. Sin equivocarse, Draco sonrió de forma macabra y con un movimiento que hasta para Harry fue demasiado rápido con sus sentidos aumentados de auror, convirtió un anillo en una daga de plata y la lanzó contra el pie del hombre que lo había insultado, el mismo hombre que está rodeado por persona a todos los lados y que estaba demasiado lejos para un hechizo. 

El hombre maldijo bajo su aliento llevándose las manos hacia el pie. Draco estiró la mano y el cuchillo voló de vuelta a su mano, el hombre gritó de dolor. 

“Oh cariño” se rió “Soy peor de lo que creen”

Todos los aurores sacaron las varitas y apuntaron hacia Draco que, como si no hubiera hecho nada, y como si no tuviera al menos treinta varitas apuntándole, se puso los guantes de nuevo. El chico que había hecho una escena por Draco se rió y sonrió. 

“Recuerdo una vez en Japón, Draco se enfrentó a al menos 15 mortifagos” el chico sonrió “Y un perro del diablo, no creo que haya tenido más de un rasguño en la mejilla por ello. Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes”

Harry levantó las cejas, fulminado al chico con la mirada.

“Y yo no haría eso tampoco” gruño “Bajen las varitas, ahora”

Los aurores lo hicieron de forma renuente, Draco se puso la chaqueta de forma casual al igual que sus guantes. 

“Bueno, fue un honor hacer negocios con ustedes” y se volvió hacia su bolso, poniéndolo sobre un hombro.

Harry se acercó a él y no pensando muy bien en sus dedos le puso una mano sobre el codo. 

“Ven, te llevare a tu habitación de hotel”

Draco pareció pensarlo un momento, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera intentando leer el pensamiento de Harry. 

“Seguro” dijo después de unos segundos poniéndolo, los más tensos de la vida de Harry. 

***

Ambos se aparecieron en el hotel en el que Harry se había estado quedando desde que todo esto pasó, no dormía más de 4 horas y no deseaba traer ese tipo de desesperación a la casa de su padrino, la casa estaba bien descontaminada de eso para ser contaminada de nuevo. Era un hotel mágico, dirigido por una chica bastante joven que le coqueteaba a Harry todo el tiempo. 

Harry había reservado una habitación para Draco en cuanto supo que este se iba a quedar con el caso de los dragones, sabía que la casa de Draco estaba muy lejos para poder ir a dormir allí. En cuanto la chica vio a Harry sonrió de manera brillante. 

“Hola Harry” dijo coquetamente “Ya tengo todo listo, mira la llave” 

Y le dio sugestivamente la llave a Harry, el moreno hizo una mueca hacia el gesto coqueto, pero mantuvo el rostro amable lo más que pudo.

“Gracias Grace” dijo. Miro hacia Draco que estaba casualmente mirando hacia la televisión muggle con interés “Vamos Malfoy”

Draco lo siguió sin una palabra, Harry supuso que estaba muy cansado para hacerlo. 

“Mira” le dijo Harry cuando llegaron a la habitación “Esta es tu habitación y esa es la mía, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, puedes tocar”

Draco recibió la llave que le tendía Harry con duda en el rostro, hubo un extraño silencio y finalmente Harry tomó todo lo que tenía dentro de sí mismo para hablarle. 

“Lo siento lo que te hice ¿sí?” le dice “Lo siento mucho, yo era solo un niño y…”

Draco lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido. 

“¿De qué estás hablando Potter?” pregunto Draco. 

Harry parpadeó y de forma nerviosa jugó con el dobladillo de su túnica. 

“Em, sobre lo de romperte el corazón y que hayas huido así”

“Oh” dijo Draco.

Un momento pasó, luego dos. 

“¿En serio crees que me fui por eso, Potter?” preguntó con suavidad Draco, el mismo tono de voz que había usado para Harry cuando eran amigos. 

Algo en la boca del estómago se revolvió cuando levanto la vista para mirar a Draco, éste seguía siendo más alto que Harry, y lo era un poco más gracias a sus botas militares. Mirando fijamente a Draco, sin acercarse porque valoraba su vida, preguntó:

“¿Entonces por qué?”

Draco frunció el ceño como si no le gustara esa pregunta, pero suspiro entre dientes, su lengua jugando de forma nerviosa con el anillo en su labio, haciendo que la cadena en su rostro se balanceara y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Harry nunca había deseado más que se quitara la chaqueta. 

“Tuve un desacuerdo con mi madre” dijo con la mirada fija en la pared al lado de Harry. 

Un peso que no sabía que tenía se le quitó de los hombros y lo único que pudo responder tontamente fue un ‘oh’ como si no estuviera más cerca de los 30 que de los 20 y no fuera el líder de los aurores.

“Harry” lo llamó Draco. 

Harry casi se desmaya al sonido de su nombre de pila dicho por la boca de este nuevo Draco. Con mucho cuidado, levantó la mirada para ver al rubio frente a él. 

“¿Por qué no me buscaste?” pregunto.

Harry se mordió el labio, joder, esa pregunta era algo que no esperaba. 

“Supuse que me odiabas” admite y se pasa una mano por el cabello “Lo cual es estúpido, éramos buenos amigos y tú nunca te hubieras ido sin una buena razón. Además, es claro que tú nunca…” la voz de Harry perdió volumen conforme avanzaba. 

Draco se acercó hacia él, Harry podía sentir la magia que emitía su cuerpo como electricidad sobre su propia magia. Maldita sea, se le había olvidado cómo era tener a Draco cerca, tan intoxicante. Y más si deseaba más que nunca probar cómo se sentía ese maldito anillo de metal contra su boca. 

“¿Yo nunca que Potter?”

La boca de Harry estaba de repente seca. 

“Uh…” balbuceo tontamente. 

Draco se rio entre dientes. 

“¿En serio crees esa tontería Harry?” preguntó, su rostro completamente serio. 

Harry lo miró, deseaba haberse puesto sus lentes de contacto, porque seguramente se debía ver muy tonto con esas estúpidas gafas y siendo más bajo que Draco. 

“No, no” Harry se aclaró la garganta y dio un ligero paso hacia atrás “Es una tontería que alguna vez sentiste algo por mí, yo me iré a…” y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a huir de allí y de esa conversación. 

Pero Draco, como Harry siempre había sabido, era mucho más listo que eso. Había visto las intenciones de Harry por escapar seguramente desde hace mucho así que cogió del brazo a Harry y sin un atisbo de duda, lo estampo contra la pared. El aire de los pulmones de Harry salió con una fuerte respiración y antes de que pudiera recuperar el aire, Draco estaba sobre él, una mano en su brazo y la otra sobre el cuello de Harry, haciendo que la cabeza de Harry diera vueltas. 

“Mírame cuando te hablo” murmuró, el olor picante de Draco estaba tan cerca que Harry pensó que, si pudiera respirar, de todas formas, se ahogaría.

La mano de Draco se alejó de su cuello, pero mantuvo el control, poniéndola sobre la barbilla del moreno.

“Siempre supe que eras un tonto, Potter. Pero siempre pensé que al menos había algo dentro de esa cabecita tuya” la mano enguatada de Draco hará estaba corriéndole el cabello de la frente a Harry, Harry se sentí borracho “Tonto tonto Harry” murmuró. 

“Draco…” respiró Harry. 

Y la boca de Draco estaba sobre la de Harry y el mundo oficialmente dejó de existir. 

El anillo de la boca de Draco se sentía tan bien que podría morir, y cuando la lengua de Draco salió al ataque y la bolita de metal acarició el labio inferior de Harry, este hizo un sonido muy vergonzoso. Draco sonrió ante ello y sus manos enguantadas hicieron magia para hacer que el musculoso y muy pesado cuerpo de Harry se elevará contra la pared, sin más remedio (no es que se estuviera quejando) enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Draco, mientras se besaban de forma demasiado apasionada para el bien de las neuronas de Harry. Harry siempre había sido sumiso en la cama, ser un auror y tener todo el tiempo el poder era jodidamente agotador, así que cuando las manos de Draco lo obligaron a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para morder su cuello, él estaba más que feliz cediendo. 

Sin embargo, su voz racional le dijo que Draco tendría que descansar y definitivamente joderlo hasta que a Harry se le olvidara su propio nombre no contaba como descansar.

“Draco” masculló de nuevo, el frío metal en su clavícula “Draco”

Algo en la voz racional de Harry tenía razón, pero incluso Harry tenía que admitir a regañadientes que tenía miedo de que, si se separaban ahora, esto jamás volviera a ocurrir. 

“Harry” murmuró Draco, la fuerza de voluntad de Harry se quebró un poco más “Mi Harry”

Y… la fuerza de voluntad de Harry decidió ir a tomarse unas vacaciones. 

Harry lloriqueo por lo bajo como respuesta, apretando más las piernas alrededor del rubio. De alguna forma, Draco logró separarlo de la pared y abrir la habitación de Harry con una patada y un hechizo sin varita. Estaban dentro en un desorden de alientos y besos, la cabeza de Harry daba vueltas y cuando fue azotado de nuevo contra la pared (¿que tenía el chico por poner a Harry en la primera superficie plana cerca?) 

De manera casi instintiva, las caderas de Harry estaban moviéndose de forma rítmica contra el abdomen de Draco, mascullando contra la boca abierta y demandante de este, sentía como su piel en cualquier momento iba a prenderse fuego. De repente, Harry tenía la urgencia de meterse el miembro de Draco a su boca. 

“Bájame” masculló a duras penas. La boca de Draco estaba contra su barbilla. 

“No” 

“Draco, bájame” repitió.

El rubio frunció el ceño, pero cedió, dejando que los pies de Harry tocaran el piso, antes de que Draco pudiera pensar en que estaba haciendo Harry, Harry les dio la vuelta y se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso, su magia casi actuando de forma instintiva par desabrochar el cinturón de Draco. 

“Demonios” murmuró Draco, su voz un tono más alto de lo normal. 

La boca de Harry estaba haciendo su trabajo sin siquiera pensarlo, después de varios momentos en el que Draco pareció acostumbrarse a la sensación de la boca de Harry sobre su polla, con su mano enguantada agarró el cabello de Harry y comenzó a usar la boca de Harry a su gusto. Harry casi se corre ante esto, sus amantes recurrentes siempre trataban a Harry como si fuera de cristal y como si fuera a romperse al menor signo de fuerza ejercida sobre él. Pero Draco no tenía esos escrúpulos, era brutal y casi animal. Harry podría correrse solo de ser usado de esta forma. 

“Debí ponerte en tus rodillas antes” susurro Draco mirando a Harry fijamente, Harry lo miró, sabía que imagen estaba dando, de rodillas frente a él, con saliva cayendo por las mejillas y barbilla y las pestañas húmedas “¿Vas a seguir poniéndote de rodillas para mí, Harry?”

Harry hizo un sonido vergonzoso en la parte de atrás de su garganta. Draco se rio entre dientes y apretó un poco más el cabello de Harry entre sus dedos. 

“Quien se podría imaginar que el maravilloso niño dorado disfrutaba estar en sus rodillas y chupar pollas como una puta ¿qué crees que el ministro pensaría de ti, bebé?”

Harry sabía que no debería sentirse tan excitado por esas palabras, Draco estaba siendo grosero y estaba _ insultándolo _ . Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Harry no estaba de acuerdo, tuvo que apretar las piernas de forma evidente para evitar correrse sin siquiera ser tocado y gemir de forma ruidosa contra la polla entre sus labios. Esos gemidos parecieron ser lo único que necesitaba Draco, pronto estaba corriéndose en la boca de Harry murmurando un ‘si joder’ intoxicante y liquido salado llenaba la boca de Harry. 

Harry definitivamente se sentía drogado ahora. 

Draco lo levantó del piso con fuerza y lo arrastró hacia la cama, poniéndose sobre él de forma depredadora y estaba besando a Harry y rasgando la túnica de auror fuera de su cuerpo. Harry se sentía tan al borde que cualquier cosa que hiciera Draco lo tendría corriéndose, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había tenido tiempo para cuidarse así mismo. 

“¿Te gusta que te hable así?” los labios de Draco estaban en el lóbulo de su oreja, mascullando palabras en medio de respiraciones calientes “Te gusta que te hable como la puta que eres” la mano enguantada de Draco estaba sobre el torturado pene de Harry, Harry se arqueo imposiblemente en la cama, gimiendo y lloriqueando con la vista borrosa.

“Oh, si” siguió hablando Draco “Te gusta” se rio y escalofríos recorrieron a Harry “Eres una puta, Harry. Quién lo hubiera pensado” un fuerte tirón al pene de Harry “Que llorarías por mí, que serias complaciente y ruidoso” otro tirón, la cabeza de Harry daba vueltas.

“Por favor” balbuceó, sin saber que pedía. 

“Oh” murmuró Draco “No tienes derecho a hablar sin que yo te diga” otro fuerte tirón “¿Entendiste?” Harry asintió, lágrimas de placer en sus ojos “Debí hacerte esto antes, ponerte de rodillas y ponerte hacer para lo único que sirves, coger”

Harry se corrió con un grito ante las últimas palabras, temblando de forma lastimera y con la mente en blanco completamente. Draco lo sostuvo con suavidad todo el tiempo y cuando la niebla de orgasmo paso, Harry se encontró a sí mismo en el regazo de Draco, con este besándole suavemente el rostro y acariciando en círculos la espalda. Harry cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en el hombro aún vestido de Draco.

“¿Fui muy duro contigo, H?” pregunto. Harry negó y se acurruco contra Draco aún incapaz de hablar. 

Se quedaron así unos segundos antes de que Harry pudiera componer una frase completa. 

“¿Te quedas conmigo?” pregunto. 

Casi pudo sentir a Draco sonreír. 

“Si eso es lo que quiere”

***

Cuando Harry despertó estaba siendo la cuchara pequeña, con el cuerpo de Draco contra su espalda y su respiración suave en su cuello. Por un momento Hary se preguntó qué fue lo que lo despertó, cuando vio el patronus de Hermione en una esquina de la sala, la nutria corría de un lado al otro dando pequeños chillidos. Harry se sentó en la cama, por consiguiente, haciendo que Draco se despertara. 

“¿Que…?” masculló Draco. 

Pero el patronus ya había empezado a hablar. 

“Harry, Harry” era Hermione, su voz urgente y aterrorizada “Hubo otro ataque… necesitamos reunirnos ahora”

Harry estaba fuera de la cama antes de siquiera pensarlo, buscando su túnica de repuesto porque no tenía tiempo para hacerle un reparo a su túnica común y corriente, corriendo al baño y dejando a un atontado Draco atrás se bañó lo más rápido y se vistió, pensó que cuando fuera a salir Draco estaría dormido, sin embargo, este se había vestido, con unos pantalones militares negros llenos de bolsillos y una chaqueta de cuero, además de las mismas botas militares. Cuando Draco se volvió hacia Harry, este se dio cuenta que tenía un más elaborado maquillaje, con una brújula solar en la frente y runas deslizándose por sus pómulos hasta la barbilla. 

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry se quedó de piedra mirándolo. 

“Estoy listo” dijo riendo Draco.

“Uh” respondió tontamente Harry, sin saber dónde mirar.

No sabía si detallar las cadenas en las caderas de Draco, sus tatuajes que se asomaban en el pecho de su chaqueta, sus anillos o las runas en su rostro. Antes de que pudiera decidir a dónde mirar, Draco se había acercado hacia él y le agarró la barbilla con las manos desnudas. Besando con suavidad sus labios y mirándolo con sus impactantes ojos grises. Harry suspiró entrecortadamente ante el gesto, pero renuentemente se alejó de él. 

“Tenemos que irnos” dijo. 

Draco asintió y recogió su bolso de la parte inferior de la cama, Harry no recordaba que Draco hubiera entrado su bolso ayer. 

“Vamos, niño maravilla” bromeó. 

Harry le frunció el ceño. 

***

Cuando ambos se aparecieron en el ministerio, ya todos estaban esperándolos. Hermione caminaba de un lado al otro como si estuviera teniendo un momento difícil para digerir todo lo que estaba pasando. Ron parecía como si acabara de vomitar sobre su túnica de auror, Blaise no estaba vestido de forma elegante sino con una simple túnica que se ponían los inefables para misiones peligrosas. Pansy y Theo hablaban entre susurros en una esquina y los aurores y los entrenadores de dragones estaban tensos y parecían de mal humor. Charlie parecía que iba por su quinta taza de café. 

Pero todos ellos se relajaron visiblemente cuando vieron a Draco y a Harry caminar hacia ellos. Hermione fue la primera en acercarse. 

“Creí que te había escapado” le dijo a Draco, él le parpadeo, sus ojos estaban delineados de negro.

“¿Por qué?” dijo levantando las cejas. 

Draco y Harry mantenían una distancia sana entre ellos, pero Harry estaba seguro que si se acercaban un poco más sus magias iban a empezar a echar chispas. 

“No estabas en tu habitación” Dijo Hermione “Mande un Patronus y Blaise fue a buscarte, pero…”

Las cejas de Draco bajaron y se puso su máscara de indiferencia, la que siempre usaba cuando había hecho alguna fechoría e intentaba que nadie se diera por enterado. Decir que Harry estaba nervioso era poco, de repente la parte de atrás de su cuello picaba de una forma molesta, pero se obligó a mantener una mirada calmada y no a rascarse detrás del cuello. 

“Ah” dijo el “Sali temprano por unas cosas que necesitaba” mintió. 

Hermione parecía creerle porque asintió de forma apresurada y les indico que la siguieran. 

“El chico de ayer llegó en algún punto” estaba diciendo ella “dijo que tú lo habías llamado y que normalmente hacían esto juntos cuando era demasiado peligroso”

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero dejó que Hermione los dirigiera hacia donde el mismo chico de ayer estaba sentado, apartado de todos. Hoy estaba vestido de una forma más normal, tenía unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa negra, pero tenía los mismos motivos en el rostro que Draco y los labios pintados de negro. 

“Dragón” saludó y luego movió sus ojos hacia Harry, eran de un bonito color azul “¿Todo listo?” 

Draco asintió y le entregó el bolso, el chico sonrió y comenzó a desempacar cosas de allí, sacando un arco y dos cuchillos curvos que se puso él en la espalda, todos alrededor estaban tensos y los miraban de forma expectante. Pero Harry solo estaba celoso, no podía pensar en eso en estos momentos, así que se concentró en el hecho de que Draco se había vuelto a hablarles a los demás. 

“El Dragón está aquí” señalo, una parte bastante grande con el dedo a las afueras de Inglaterra “En cuanto estemos allá, lo vamos a sentir, sin embargo, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se entrometa. Ustedes están ahí para sacar a las personas en riesgo, y salir de allí. Además de limitar el radio de desastre que va a hacer el dragón” hubo un murmullo de inconformidad “Harry, Jess y yo venceremos al dragón”

Harry se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, pero recuperó la compostura al ver como todos sus aurores y los chicos bajo el cargo de Charlie (incluso los inefables) lucían inconformes. 

“Si” dijo Hary “Nadie tiene permiso de entrometerse, y el que lo haga, si no muere será removido de su puesto” había más severidad en su voz de la que había planeado desde un principio, pero era mejor eso que nada. 

Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos y lucia aterrada. 

“Pero Harry, los equipos de antes fueron masacrados” ella dio un respiro tembloroso “¡Van a una muerte segura!” 

Draco sonrió, y cogió el arco que le tendía Jess, Harry sentía magia bastante antigua salir de todas las armas, casi se sentía atraídos por ellas. 

“Granger, traeré a Mr. Potter sano y salvo” 

***

Harry estaba sentado en una roca del bosque en el que se estaban preparando los equipos para salir a cazar al dragón, Draco estaba frente a él, con la varita señalándole el rostro. Jess estaba a su lado supervisando el trabajo que hacía Draco con las runas de protección que le hacían a Harry. 

“Ten cuidado ahí… si eso” murmuró Jess sobre el hombro de Draco. 

“Jess” se quejó Draco “He hecho esto más veces que tú”

Jess puso los ojos en blanco, riendo. Estaba armado hasta los dientes y aunque sus rasgos eran suaves, las 5 dagas visibles siempre hacían que te vieras intimidante. 

“Si, pero este es el amor de tu vida de quien estamos hablando ¿Quieres que le pase algo por un error en una línea, imbécil?” Draco se tensó y fulminó a Jess con la mirada. 

Harry sintió un leve rubor en las mejillas, los celos que había sentido desde que había visto al otro chico demasiado cercano a Draco desinflándose un poco. Era más que evidente que Jess sabía sobre ellos, cuando Draco le había dicho, Harry no tenía idea, pero algo muy pequeño dentro de él estaba satisfecho de ello. Después de tener que quitarse los chupetones del cuello esta mañana necesitaba algo así para sentirse mejor. 

“¿El amor de tu vida?” bromeó Harry.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry para ser fulminado por la mirada. 

“Te dije que no hablaras, imbécil”

Jess se rió entre dientes, pero Harry no se atrevió a hablar. Todos tenían una energía nerviosa alrededor de Harry como si estuvieran esperando que algo pasara, pero Harry sabía que Draco no iba a hacer nada hasta que estuviera seguro que no iba a morir en el intento de cazar a ese dragón, era el instinto Slytherin, siempre velar por su propio bienestar, antes que nada. Unos minutos después Draco estaba de pie y mirando a su alrededor. 

“Voy a rastrear el dragón en este momento” dijo. 

Todos alrededor se concentraron en él, Jess sonrió y se apartó, porque de repente Draco extendió las manos y un círculo de fuego se prendió a su alrededor, los aurores a su alrededor exclamaron. Jess entró al círculo cuando el fuego bajo a ser apenas de unos centímetros, Harry lo siguió por instinto, el círculo era lo suficientemente grande para que los tres pudieran estar a una distancia adecuada y que sus pantalones no fueran chamuscados. 

Draco giro la muñeca y un anillo se convirtió en una daga de obsidiana que uso para cortarse la palma de la mano y echarla en el círculo, el fuego cambio de color a un purpura y la temperatura ardiente que sentía Harry hace unos momentos, desapareció y la temperatura bajo hasta casi hacer frio. Draco murmuraba unas palabras en un idioma un poco gutural pero que no era latín, decir que Harry estaba sorprendido era poco. Esto definitivamente no estaba certificado por el ministerio, pero esperaba que nadie tuviera las agallas de siquiera mencionarlo. 

En cuanto Draco terminó el fuego parpadeo y comenzó a trazar un camino hacia los dentro del bosque. Nada se quemaba a su paso. Antes de que Harry pudiera pensar, Jess le había sanado la palma a Draco y él mismo se vio arrastrado por una luz púrpura…cuando pudo abrir los ojos, se encontraban los tres, en el bosque, bastante lejos de donde habían estado y con el dragón albino y atemorizante a unos pocos metros. 

“Harry” dijo Draco, Harry lo miro “Quiero que te quedes lo más lejos posible, solo intenta hechizos de largo alcance, Jess y yo nos encargaremos del resto”

Harry no estaba de acuerdo en eso absoluto.

“Pero…” empezó a discutir. 

Sin embargo, en ese momento, una llamarada de fuego verde fue escupido hacia ellos. El dragón los había escuchado o tal vez olido. Todos ellos se apartaron, Harry y Jess quedan a un lado y Draco al otro.

“Mierda” mascullo Harry. 

Jess a su lado se quejó y Harry se dio cuenta que tenía una quemadura a lo largo de su hombro, Harry se acercó a él y le puso todos los hechizos sanadores que recordaba y que eran rápidos y sencillos para que pudieran continuar. Unos segundos después, Harry estaba de pie, moviendo su varita hacia el dragón para quitar la atención de este sobre Draco. No le importaba si Draco le había dicho que se quedara fuera, tenía que ayudar incluso si eso conseguía que lo asesinara. El dragón se volvió hacia él rugiendo, sus ojos eran de un color rosa antinatural que lo aterraban, pero Harry siguió lanzando hechizos que rebotaban contra sus escamas. 

Fue en ese momento que Harry vio medio aterrado y asombrado, como Draco escalaba por una de las alas del dragón y la rasgaba con uno de sus cuchillos con forma de media luna, el dragón rugió e intentó alcanzarlo con los dientes, pero Harry vuelve a atraerlo, distrayéndolo, de todas formas, el dragón se sacude a Draco, haciéndolo volar por el iré y haciéndolo chocar con uno de los árboles a su alrededor. Gracias a Merlín, Jess puede levantarse y le lanza una flecha al ojo al dragón, con perfecta puntería. Harry corre hacia Draco, pero este ya está de pie, con sangre en su boca y una mirada salvaje en los ojos. 

“Déjame hacer mi trabajo, Potter” y corre hacia el dragón. 

Luego todo es borroso, Jess usa una de las dagas que Harry hubiera jurado eran de Draco y se la lanzo en el cuello del Dragon, causando una herida que sangraba de color dorado. Harry jadeó, cuando vio como Draco se subió al lomo del dragón y con una espada en forma de media luna en cada mano, le hizo un corte en el cuello al dragón. Sin embargo, el dragón logra alcanzar con una de sus garras a Draco y sacudírselo del lomo, clavándose las enormes garras en la espalda. 

“¡Draco!” exclamó Harry. 

Jess parecía considerar correr hacia ellos, pero Draco desde donde había sido lanzado, jadeo. 

“La espada, Jess ¡Clávale la maldita espada!”

Harry apartó la mirada, pero medio alcanzo a ver como Jess hacia algún tipo de malabar con una espada, corrió hacia el cuerpo de Draco. Draco tenía una herida que le iba desde ella mitad de la espalda hasta el hombro, sangre le corría por la barbilla y tenía una mirada medio perdida. 

“Joder” murmuro Harry. 

Él nunca había sido bueno en la magia sanadora, pero podía hacer algún tipo de magia para mantenerlo vivo hasta que Theo llegará hacia ellos y sanará a Draco con sus dotes de sanador. En el fondo, Harry escucha a Jess lidiar con el dragón. Cuando Harry ha detenido suficiente hemorragia, Draco lo coge de la mano y le da la daga de obsidiana que había usado antes. 

“Sácale el corazón” Draco escupió sangre “Tienes que sacarle el corazón, se regenerara”

Harry lo miró, pero sabía que tenía que dejarlo ahí, asegurándose que uno estaba en la zona de fuego, corrió a auxiliar a Jess, que había logrado poner la espada en la garganta del dragón, cortándole el flujo de fuego, Jess estaba intentando atacar y cortar todo lo que pudiera. Pero Harry ya entendía, el dragón no era imposible de herir, pero sacarle el corazón debía ser algo bastante específico que nadie hubiera pensado sin haber leído los diarios. 

Todo se vuelve borroso, mientras Jess distrae al dragón con flacas, Harry se mete debajo de el de alguna norma, casi causando que perdiera su cabeza de mordisco y Harry le hace un corte en el pecho esperando que sea lo suficientemente profundo para poder atravesar la dura piel. No sabe que tiene el cuchillo, pero corta como si el dragón fuera de mantequilla, el dragón ruge sobre él y Harry sabe que debe actuar rápido, sin siquiera pensar mete su mano en el pecho para alcanzar el corazón y lo saca, justo cuando el dragón intentaba escapar de él. 

Hary jadeó, el dragón se sigue revolviendo sobre él pero después de unos agonizantes momentos, el cuerpo se queda quieto, dejando a Harry enterrado bajo el cuerpo gigante del dragón. El enorme corazón seguía latiendo en la mano de Harry, Jess mueve el cuerpo con fuerza. Y cuanto ve el corazón en el puño de Harry hace una mueca.

“Qué asco”

***

Entre Jess y Harry lograron mover a Draco y sanarlo lo suficiente, con los conocimientos de Jess, lograron cerrar las heridas y las hemorragias internas porque al parecer, Draco odiaba los hospitales y Harry suponía que tampoco estaría muy feliz al ser tratado por Theo, así que él llevaba el corazón en sus manos mirándolo con cara de asco, casi todas las runas en su rostro estaban ligeramente desdibujadas y Harry suponía que era porque ya había hecho su trabajo. 

“Ustedes dos hacen un buen equipo” dijo Jess, él lucía cansado y tenía demasiados rasguños para su propio bien y sumándole a eso, la quemadura en su hombro no estaba bien curada, pero Harry no tenía suficiente energía para sanarlo de una forma adecuada. 

Cuando volvieron al lugar donde suponían estaban todos, todos parecían estar discutiendo, pero las discusiones se detuvieron cuando los vieron entrar en el claro. Hermione corrió hacia ellos, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Harry se desmayó.

***

Cuando Harry despertó, estaba seguro que no había sido en el hospital. Draco estaba acurrucado contra su costado, completamente dormido y estaba oscuro en lo que Harry suponía era la habitación de hotel. Suspirando se apartó del cuerpo caliente de Draco, no le dolía el cuerpo, pero sabía que seguramente había sido sanado de una forma u otra, lo único que medio le molestaba era que tenía la cabeza un poco confundida, seguramente por la enorme cantidad de hechizos y sus efectos secundarios. Balanceándose fuera de la cama, buscó su varita hasta que pudo convocarla con un  _ accio  _ para poner un poco de luz a su alrededor, cuando miro hacia Draco la respiración de Harry se detuvo un poco. 

Acurrucado sobre un costado porque el hombro en el que el dragón le había enterrado las garras estaba vendado, lo cual significaba que el torso de Draco estaba completamente desnudo, sus tatuajes eran un poco difusos bajo la luz débil de la varita de Harry pero podía distinguir lo que sabía era unas runas, Harry no sabía mucho de runas, pero algo que Hermione le había enseñado había sido a leer su nombre en rúnico antiguo, temblando un poco y para no despertar a Draco acercó la varita al esternón de Draco, donde estaban las runas. 

Era imposible negar que era el nombre de Harry. No sabe qué es lo que pasó, seguramente había hecho algún tipo de ruido en el fondo de su garganta porque lo próximo que sabía era que estaba debajo del cuerpo de Draco y evidentemente fallando de nuevo como auror, porque el rubio lo sometió sin problema, probablemente por lo sorprendido que estaba.

“Ah” dijo Draco bajo su aliento “Solo eres tú”

Harry parpadeo hacia él.

“¿A qué te refieres a que solo soy yo?” pregunto Harry.

Draco sonrió y se quitó de encima de él, haciendo muecas cada vez que su hombro se movía ligeramente.

“Que nadie entró a robarme mientras dormía” bromeo.

Harry le puso los ojos en blanco, ambos se sentaron en silencio un momento hasta que Harry reunió el suficiente valor para preguntar sobre el tatuaje que había visto.

“Draco” lo llamó, él lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, la poca luz en la habitación haciéndolo casi etéreo “¿Por qué tienes ese tatuaje?”

Draco se tensó, haciendo una mueca automáticamente después por el dolor en su hombro, casi inconscientemente se llevó la mano al esternón, ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Harry quien se le acercó.

“¿A qué te refieres?” murmuró Draco, luciendo nervioso por primera vez desde que Harry lo conocía.

Sin preguntar, Harry apartó la mano de Draco y acercó su varita. El tatuaje no parecía nuevo, tenía otro tatuaje que se le sobreponía un poco por encima (la cola de un dragón que Draco tenía en el estómago) y lucía incluso un poco más claro que todos sus demás tatuajes.

“Ese es mi nombre” susurró Harry, porque estaban tan cerca que no era necesario hablar en voz alta.

Draco lo examinó lentamente, sus ojos calculadores y con una mueca en los labios.

“Si” se rindió.

Harry subió la mano dudosamente hasta rozar ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos contra el tatuaje, algo extraño se removía en su pecho, un sentimiento de calidez y de algo que no podía distinguir se extendió por todo su cuerpo desde donde sus dedos tocaban la piel de Draco. El rubio lo observaba con ojos de agila, como si esperara por su reacción.

“¿Por qué?”

Draco no le respondió con palabras, pero la forma en que sus manos tocaron el rostro de Harry y como lo besó con tanta suavidad, fue suficiente respuesta para él.


End file.
